1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) and, more particularly, to a TFT-LCD in which a pixel electrode and a black matrix are configured to provide an increased aperture ratio and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a TFT-LCD includes a bottom plate having a plurality of pixel regions arranged thereon in a matrix pattern. Each pixel includes one thin film transistor (TFT) coupled to a pixel electrode. The TFT-LCD further includes a top plate having a color filter and a common electrode formed thereon. The top and bottom plates are spaced relatively close to each other and a liquid crystal material is injected between the top plate and bottom plate. Polarizers are then respectively attached to the outer surfaces of the top and bottom plates.
In the conventional TFT-LCD described as above, the vertical crosstalk may become greater than the horizontal crosstalk when the TFT-LCD is driven in accordance with a line inversion method.
A conventional TFT-LCD will be described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional TFT-LCD, and FIGS. 2a and 2b are cross-sectional views taken along lines I—I and II—II, respectively, of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of horizontally extending gate lines 23a intersect a plurality of vertically extending data lines 25. A pixel electrode 27 is further provided having an edge portion overlapping gate lines 23a. A pixel electrode 27 is also spaced from data line 25 by a predetermined distance. A black matrix (BM) 16 is disposed covering the data line 25 and a predetermined portion of the gate line 23a. 
As shown in FIG. 2a taken along line I—I of FIG. 1, a first insulating layer 24 is formed on a bottom plate 20, and a data line 25 is formed on a predetermined portion of the first insulating layer 24 in a direction. Further, a protective layer 26 is formed over the entire surface of the plate to cover the data line 25, and a pixel electrode 27 is formed on the protective layer 26 to be spaced from the data line 25 by a predetermined distance. A BM 16 is formed on a top plate 15 to overlap the data line 25 and an edge portions of the pixel electrode 27 of the bottom plate.
As shown in FIG. 2b taken along line II—II of FIG. 1, the TFT-LCD includes a second insulating layer 22 covering an island shaped semiconductor layer formed on the bottom plate 20, a gate electrode 23 formed on a predetermined portion of the second insualting layer 22, a gate line 23a formed on a predetermined area of the semiconductor layer, source and drain regions 21a and 21b formed in the semicondutor layer at both sides of the gate line 23a, a third insulating layer 24 formed on the entire surface of the bottom plate 20 including the gate electrode 23, a data line formed on the third insulating layer 24 for contacting the source region 21a by crossing the third and second insulating layers, a fourth insulating layer 26 formed on the entire surface, a pixel electrode 27 contacting the drain regions 21b by crossing the fourth, third, and second insulating layers 26, 24, and 22, and spaced away from the gate electrode 23, and a fifth insulating layer 28 formed on the entire surface. The top plate 15 includes a black matrix 16 overlapping the data line and a portion of the pixel electrode 27.
The aforementioned conventional TFT-LCD and the fabricating method thereof have the following problems. First, a black matrix is placed in a data line, and thus an aperture ratio of the TFT-LCD is restrained and power consumption is increased. Second, since the TFT-LCD is driven in accordance with the line inversion method, vertical crosstalk may be generated.